The New Girl
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: yeah I know another ZoeyLogan fic by me but I can't stop...okay so Zoey and Logan have been together for two months now(more info inside). What happens when a new girl comes? Read and Review and check out my other stories and my c2 gallery for all ZoeyLog
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the second season. Logan and Zoey are together and have been for just over two months.

"Hey Babe," I heard Logan call from the Caf.

"Hey." I said as I ran up and kissed him, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said to me, "You?"

"Ummm, nothing." I said as we arrived at our table.

I sat down and so did Logan. "Nobody else is her yet." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. We continued kissing until I heard Nicole.

"Hey guys," she said as her Dana, Michael, and Chase and some new girl who was about the same height as me but had long brown hair came and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh guys, this is Lindsay. She's in mine and Michael's morning class." Dana said. "Lindsay this is Logan and Zoey."

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, you must be Logan." She said as she winked at him.

"Yeah." He said as he turned to look at me and shrugged, "and this is my girlfriend Zoey."

"Oh hi," she said taking her eyes off Logan for a second to glance at me.

"So Lindsay, Seen any hot guys you like?" Nicole asked.

"I hadn't but someone's caught my eye." She said as she stared at Logan again and winked.

"Ah." I said as I dropped my fork." I'm outta her." I grabbed my book-bag and purse and walked away.

_Logan's POV_

"I'll be back guys." I said as I chased after Zoey.

"Zoe, hold up." I said as I caught up with her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner by a tree. "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? Did you not see her? I was sitting right there and I almost had to give her a napkin to wipe up her drool."

"Zoey, I don't care if she was drooling over me and neither should you. I'm never gonna leave you." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry, I overreacted." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"It's okay. I'd be the same way if some guy was hitting on you." I said as I kissed her.

_Third Person POV_

"I wonder what's going on with Zoey." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I hope her and Logan are okay." Dana said as they all turned around to see Logan and Zoey kissing.

"Yeah they're good." Michael said, getting back to his food.

"Yup"

"Okay, so you guys know they're not fighting anymore because they're kissing?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Dana said, "You'll soon learn that that's what Logan and Zoey are best at."

"And fighting." Michael said.

"Yeah, but they always end up making out in the end there too." Nicole said, "Aww, they really are a cute couple."

_Zoey's POV_

"So you're good now?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, I'm great." I whispered.

"Do you want to go back and sit down?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Okay lets go." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We walked back to the table and sat in our seats.

"You okay, Zoe?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I said as I rested my head on Logan's shoulder.

"Anyway we were just saying to Lindsay that she should come with us to the movies this weekend. Are you guys still coming?"

"Are we?" I ask Logan as I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Do you want too?" he asked.

I lifted my head and whispered in his ear. "Not really but it's dark and everybody else will be focused on the movie."

"Yeah, we're going." He said before I even moved my head away from his ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder once again and giggled.

"Okay Great." Nicole Squealed.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Lindsay asked us.

"Just over two months." Logan said.

"Awww, how cute." She said.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I said

Just then the bell rang.

"Come on Zoe, I'll walk you to class." Logan said as he grabbed my hand."

"Okay."

Me and Logan walked to class and took our seats. About five minutes later Dana, Nicole and Lindsay walked in the class. Nicole and Dana took their seats next to me and Lindsay went up and talked to the teacher.

"She's in this class?" I whispered to Logan.

"I guess so"

"Ah"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine."

"Okay class, we have a new student at PCA. Her name is Lindsay Myers and she'll be attending this class with you for the rest of the year. Now Lindsay why don't you go take that empty seat next to Logan.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I put my head in my hands. I felt Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Logan." I heard Lindsay say as she sat down.

"Hi." He replied.

"Okay class, your works on the board. It's all due Monday, so whatever's not done now is homework. So you better get started" the teacher said as she went back and sat at her desk.

"Hey Logan." Lindsay said. "Do you think you could help me with this?"

"Ummm….sure." he said turning toward her

"Nicole?" I said.

"What?"

"Do you know what time we're going to see the movie?"

Zoey, do you wanna know what time we're going to see the movie or when you get to make out with Logan again." She said looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"The second one." I giggled and was joined by Nicole.

_Logan's POV_

Why'd I say I'd help Lindsay? I know Zoey doesn't like or trust her, and this is only gonna make her jealous.

"The second one." I heard Zoey say and start laughing. She had a really pretty laugh. She stopped laughing and I glanced over my shoulder and saw her working.

"So Logan," Lindsay said, "I heard you're on the surf team."

"Yeah." I said not looking up from the text book.

"Well, I should try to catch one of your practices sometime."

"Yeah, Sure, Whatever. You could go with Zoey I guess."

"Does she go often?"

"Almost all the time." I said.

"Almost, eh? Well I'll just have to pick a day she isn't there." She giggled.

"You do know what girlfriend means, don't you Lindsay?" I said looking right at her.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid."

"Just checking." I said as I turned around and faced the front. "Look I think you've got this, so why don't you finish it yourself."

I finished my questions shortly after. Luckily the bell rang and I could get outta there to get to the movies.

_Zoey's POV_

"Bye Logan." I heard Lindsay say, "I'll check with you later about going to one of your practices." And left the room.

I stared at him. "You invited her to one of your practices?"

"No, she invited herself."

"Why didn't you say No?"

"I said she could go to one with you." He started then looked at me funny, "you're jealous, aren't you?"

"No, why would I be jealous?" I lied.

"Because all she does is flirt with me and you know no one can resist me." He said jokingly.

"Well aren't you full of yourself, Logan Reese." I teased back.

"Hey, you couldn't." He said as we walked out of the classroom and then out the front door.

"Just a little, It's just I don't trust her, but I do trust you, so I'll let it, okay." I said as I kissed him. "Bye."

I started walking to my dorm. And turned around when I heard Logan yell bye. I waved and watched him walk the opposite way to his own door.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter .2.

"Hey Guys," I said as I walked into our room.

"Hey Zoe," Nicole and Dana said.

"Hi Zoey, Lindsay said.

"Oh, hi," I said as I walked over to my clothes.

I picked up my pink plaid mini skirt and a black off the shoulder top.

"Nicole, what do you think of this?" I asked as I held up the outfit.

"That will look hot, wear it, Zoe." Nicole said and I glanced at Dana looking for a second opinion

"Yeah Zoe, Logan fill totally flip out when he sees you in that."

I smiled, "Great," I said, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"K"

_Third Person POV_

"So how are you liking PCA so far, Lindsay?" Dana asked.

"It's great. I don't think Zoey likes me much though.

"Oh really, I'll talk to her if you want." Nicole said.

"Okay thanks, I'd really like to be friends with her.

"Us too." Dana said.

"So her and Logan seem like an odd couple.

"No, not really. They used to be." Nicole said.

"How so?"

"Well, when Zoey came here, her and Logan hated each other. I mean wanted to kill each other. Logan was such a jerk to everyone but Zoey almost got expelled and Logan was the only reason she stayed. It's a long story." Nicole said seeing Lindsay confused face. "And then Zoey didn't have a date for the dance so Logan asked her and every since they've been Zoey and Logan."

"Interesting." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, they're definitely one of the cutest couples on campus." Nicole said, "It was weird though, everyone always expected her to get with Chase cuz he had that huge crush on her."

"Really? Do you think he still does?"

"No!" Dana yelled, "I mean I doubt it, it was so long ago."

"Yeah, I knew she always had a thing for Logan." Nicole said.

Just then Zoey came back into the room and Lindsay went back to her room to get ready for the movies.

_Zoey's POV_

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my outfit.

"See Zoey, I told you that would look hot." Nicole said.

"You were right. I said looking around the room, "Where's Dana?"

"Oh, she and Lindsay went down to meet the guys."

"Oh. Great." I said, "We gotta go now too."

"Zoey, I gotta ask you a question." Nicole said as we left our room.

"Okay, Shoot."

"Do you like Lindsay?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because." I said looking at her, "Ok can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can Zoe."

"Well, I think she likes Logan."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because she's always flirting with him and stuff."

"Well you're wrong Zoey, She seems really nice and she said she really wants to be friends with you. You know you don't have to be so mean. I mean god Zoey, shes new here and has no friends."

_Logan's POV_

I saw Nicole running ahead of Zoey and I knew something was up.

"Hey Nicole, what's wrong with Zoey?"

"Ah. I don't know, she's being weird today."

"Yeah." I said as Zoey joined us. "Hey."

"Hi." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You look really hot tonight." I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She giggled, "You don't look so bad yourself." As she slipped her arm around my waist.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started walking to the movies.

"You okay?" I asked as we were walking, "You seemed kinda pissed or something when you got here. You get into it with Lindsay again?"

"Nope. Nicole." she sad sadly.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"She's mad that I don't like Lindsay because I think she likes you."

"Oh," I said, "Well I'm sure you two will get over it soon."

"I hope so, she's my best friend. I hate fighting with her."

"I know" I said," Look don't worry about it, it will all be fine."

"You're right. Let's just watch the movie and I'll forget all about it. I promise."

"Good, but trust me." I said as I looked at her. "You won't be watching the movie."

She started giggling.

"See I knew I could make you laugh." I said as we reached the movies.

(A/n the sitting arrangement for the movies is Chase, Dana, Michael Nicole, Lindsay Logan, and Zoey.)

_Third Person POV_

"So aren't you guys excited about seeing the movie?" Nicole squealed.

"Yeah." Michael said looking over at Logan and Zoey who were already making out, " I don't think that Logan and Zoey will be seeing much of the movie.

"What?" Zoey asked pulling away from Logan.

"Starting Early, aren't you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." She said as she turned back to Logan and the two started kissing again.

"That is so disgusting." Lindsay said, "We haven't even been here for five minutes and they're already making out."

"That's Logan and Zoey for ya." Chase said as the lights went down and the previews started.

_Zoey's POV_

"Logan…the movies…starting." Zoey whispered between kisses.

"Do you even know what movie this is?" he asked.

"No." I giggled.

"So, do you want to watch it?""

"Do you?"

"Well, I could think of better things to do, so no."

"Okay, me either." I said as we went back to kissing

About five minutes later someone tapped Logan's shoulder.

"Hey Logan," Lindsay whispered, "Could you help me find the washrooms?"

He looked at me, "Why doesn't Zoey show you?"

"Oh okay, Zoey will you help me find the bathroom?"

"Yeah," I said as I got up and walked out into the isle." I'll be back in ten." Then walked down the stairs and out the door with Lindsay.

"So, Nicole told me, you said you didn't like me."

"Yeah. I don't"

"Why not?"

"Well I usually don't like girls who try to steal my boyfriend."

"Oh, you don't like me because I want Logan." She said, "Well I've got news for you. Whatever I want. I get, and I want and will get Logan."

"No you won't. Logan loves me and he would never leave me for you. Ever." I said as I turned and walked back to the theater.

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I would really appreciate some good reviews for this story. I like the plot line and stuff and I'd really like some feedback on what I should do in the next chapter.

And make sure to check out and review my other Zoey 101 stories. And my Zoey/Logan C2 gallery. It's under the pen name ZoeyReese so check that out and subscribe to it!

Anyways thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**I'v e Gotten so many reviews saying this is like Tinkeroos story Powerful love but there are so man y new girl stories in every cataory and if she wants to be mad then be mad at every body else who wrote a new girl story and mine might be the same as it is now but i'm not gonna bring in any new people and Zoey and Logans parents aren't gonna be dead. So just read and find out. And please stop reviewing and saying its like powerful love please. Trust me our's are totally different. In hers Logan and Zoey broke up by now and their still together in mine so just work with it. Thanks.**

**Oh and i have read the story and mines going to be different than hers and I sisn't steal her story. I got the insperation for this story from a mix of her first chapters and stories off one tree hill and if anybody reads those fanfics will know wxactly what I mean. **

**And please check out my C2 gallery for Logan and Zoey. Subscribe or become a staff member. It's under my other pen name ZoeyReese**

Chapter.3.

_Logan's POV_

I watched a s Zoey came back into tje theater without Lindsay.

"What happened." I asked as she plopped down into her seat.

"Nothing." I could tell she was lieing.

"Come on Zoey. I know you better than you think. What happened." I whispered.

"Lindsay happened." she said, But lets just watch the movie. We'll talk about it later.

"Okay." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shouldar.

About five minutes later Lindsay walked back into the theater and smirked at Zoey before sitting down. I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled deeper into my shouldar.

"I love you." I whispered. Suprising myself. I knew I loved her and she knew it but that was the first time either of us had actually said it.

_Zoey's POV_

"I know." I whispered back, " I love you too.

Why was I so worrried about Lindsay anyway. M e and Logan have been through so much all ready and Lindsay not gonna tear us apart. Logan loves me and I love him and we're gonna be together forever.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. " I said as I kissed him. We continued our make out session until the lights came back on.

"Logan. Zoey. Movies over." Michael said," we gotta get back on Campas by 12 and it's 11:30."

"Okay." I said as I stood up and grabbed Logans hand. Once we were out of earshot of the other five, Logan asked, " So are you gonna tell me what happene with Lindsay now."

"She said what I already knew. That she wants you and that she'll get you and that you're gonna leave me for her eventually."

"You know that will never happen right?"

"Yeah, It's just no girl likes to know that some other girl wants their boyfriend."

"I know, but it will be okay. I promise."

"I know." I said as we reached the girls dorm. " Well I guess this is goodnight." I said as I hugged him, "Night." I said as I softly kissed him.

"Night Zoe," he said as I walked into the front door.

I have nothing to worry about. I smilied and thought to myself, Logan loves me and he'll never leave me for anybody, let alone Lindsay. As I crawled unto my bed and fell asleep.

_Short Chapter i know but the next will be longer and up fast. I just had to delte everything off my computer so i thought id upload this now_


End file.
